bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alphabet Train
" | image = The Alphabet Train Title Card.jpg |Image size = 300 | number = Season 5, Episode 21 115 (Aired) 117 (In Production Order) | airdate = Monday, May 5, 2003 | previous = Story Wall | next = Numbers Everywhere!}} The Alphabet Train is the twenty-first episode of Blue's Clues from the Fifth Season. Joe and Blue are creating an alphabet train, with the help of their friends. There are going to be boxes from A to Z connected to the train and each one will contain something to represent that letter. Joe and Blue help the characters throughout to figure out what they can put it the boxes and also help to make sure everything is in order. The skidoo trip takes them into a magnet board, where they find every more things for the boxes. Once the train was complete, they join in a song about the alphabet and objects. Elements *'Question:' What should be put in the last alphabet box? *'Clues:' **'White' **'Black' **The Letter Z *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A zebra *'Skidoo:' Magnet board *'Living room picture:' This episodes starts with Joe (in his Orange Shirt) saying hi to the viewers, and he said that they needed help today because there is making an alphabet train. First there is the letter a and airplane starts with a. Next, there is b and Blue comes to the letter b. Then there is c, d and e. A crayon starts with c, a drum starts with d,and an eagle starts with the letter e Then, we came to Sidetable Drawer for the notebook, and she has something for the letter f, a fox. After Blue's Clues was explained, we start looking for clues. Then, there a clue on that white. Then we go to Pail for the g, h and i. The options where globe, pumpkin, ice cream, hat, or mittens. Respectively, g, h and i are globe, hat, and ice cream. We then here Pail said Joe was for the j. Then, Periwinkle then had a leaf for the l, a kite for the k, and mittens for m (just like when we seen mittens before). Joe sang the song to see, it goes "A B C D E F G H I J L K M" but it is wrong. K and L would trade places to be right. Then, Tickety Tock had something for n, newspaper. Then Joe found another on black. After the 2nd clue review,it was mail time. And Mailbox founded something that starts with o, an oval. Then Joe got a letter After that, something that starts with p was founded, Periwinkle and Pail. Then Slippery Soap asked questions for q and r. Then there was a q for queen, and r for rainbow. Then the there was the s for Slippery Soup, and t for Tickety Tock. Periwinkle brought a ukulele for the u. Then we see Joe and Blue skiooing to the Magnet Board, and then they were finding something for v, w and x. Volcano came for V, wagon was for w, and x-ray was for x. Then they see a y. It made a yo-yo. Then there was a clue on the Z. Then after he wrote it down, it was time for the thinking chair, but Pail called Joe to put the yo-yo down. Joe then sit for the thinking chair review. The answer was a zebra. Then, the train was finished and then Joe sang I'll Never Forget My Alphabet, after the song, the episode came to a close. *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Snail *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Baby Bird *Boris (cameo) *Eagle *Fox *Queen *Zebra Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Orange Shirt Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The So Long Song